memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Resistance (comic)
| miniseries = | minino = 6 | writer = John Byrne | editor = Chris Ryall | omnibus= New Visions, Volume 3 | published = | pages = 42 | publisher = IDW Publishing | date = 2267 | stardate = 3519.7 }} Resistance is the sixth issue of John Byrne's Star Trek: New Visions comic series. It was published in May 2015. Description In the latest Star Trek photonovel adventure by John Byrne a distant Federation frontier world suddenly goes silent and Captain Kirk and the crew of the ''Enterprise must follow a path of destroyed planets while pursuing a mysterious hostile vessel from the Delta Quadrant.'' Summary :Captain's log stardate 3519.7: '' approaching Federation Outpost Omega-70, to investigate sudden loss of communications from this distant world.'' A forced-core implosion had reduced the planet to asteroids. Starfleet reported seven other star systems had gone silent. The Enterprise traveled to the first destroyed system and rescued a lone survivor on a small planetary fragment. Doctor Kalwany said that invaders had stolen a mining device from their world, turned it into an implosion weapon and used it to destroy his planet. thumb|left|[[Borg sphere|Spherical vessel]] The Enterprise pursued an energy trail and discovered a small spherical vessel emitting extremely high levels of radiation. The life readings aboard were unusual, as if body parts were scattered throughout the ship, and from their actions might have been dying and driven insane from the radiation. The vessel ignored hails and fired its implosion weapon whenever the Enterprise got too close. Kirk had little choice but to retreat outside its defensive perimeter. :Captain's log, supplemental: Our deadly game of tag with the alien ship has continued now for three hours. Helmsman Sulu's superb piloting skill have kept our damage down to a minimum, but how long… thumb|Firing at [[Tau Gamma IV.]]The alien vessel headed for the Tau Gamma system, population 15 billion. Even as radiation killed its remaining crew, the ship transmitted a regular signal that defied translation. Kirk tried beaming up survivors, but the vessel opened fire. Spock and Montgomery Scott figured out how to implode the implosion weapon by redirecting the starship's warp engine output into the alien vessel, producing a microscopic black hole. Though the margin of error was small, they succeeded in destroying the alien vessel and saving Tau Gamma IV. :Captain's log, supplemental. Science department has completed three days of intensive study of the region around Tau Gamma IV. There is no trace of the mysterious intruder. Or the microscopic black hole briefly created by their destruction. Nyota Uhura at last translated the aliens' signal: "Resistance is futile". References Characters :Pavel Chekov • Kalwany • James T. Kirk • Leonard McCoy • Montgomery Scott • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • Nyota Uhura Starships and vehicles :Borg sphere • ( heavy cruiser) Locations :Alpha Quadrant • Delta Quadrant • Outpost Omega-70 • Tau Gamma • Tau Gamma IV Races and cultures :Borg • Human • Vulcan Gorn • Klingon States and organizations :Federation • Starfleet • Starfleet Academy Science and technology :atmosphere • black hole • deflector • galaxy • gamma radiation • gravity • hailing signal • impulse engine • implosion weapon • induced coma • light speed • machine • mining • phaser • photon torpedo • radiation • scanner • starship • subspace • subspace communication • tractor beam • transporter • "tunneling" drive • universal translator • warp drive • warp factor Ranks and titles :captain • commander • doctor • first officer • helmsman • lieutenant • security guard Other references :asteroid field • battle stations • bridge • captain's log • day • hour • landing party • language • mountaintop • organism • planet • Planet control • science • sickbay • Starfleet uniform (2265-2270) • transporter room • weapon Appendices Background * Spock cited the Delta Quadrant as being more than 98% unexplored in 2267. * The Borg sphere in this story was smaller than ones encountered in the 24th century, appearing to be only 100 or 200 meters in diameter. Related stories * – In 2266, the Enterprise discovered an intact, inhabited planetary remnant after traveling through a spacial vortex within a cosmic storm. * – In 2267, the Enterprise discovered Danzek, a prototype Borg Queen. * – In 2274, the Omnimind sought to create a hybrid species of humanoids and cybernetics. Images resistance (New Visions).jpg|Cover image. 23th Century Borg Sphere that appeared in New Visions 6.jpg|Borg sphere. 23th Century Borg Sphere firing the incorporated Planet Smasher.jpg|Borg firing at Tau Gamma IV. NV6-Borg-sphere.jpg|Borg sphere alongside the Enterprise NV6-Kalwany.jpg|Doctor Kalwany. NV6-Outpost-Omega-70.jpg|Debris from Outpost Omega-70. Connections #5: "A Scent of Ghosts" | after1 = #7: "1971/4860.2" | typea = | author = | formata = | beforea = | aftera = | prevpocket = | nextpocket = | prevMB= "The Menace of the Mechanitrons" | nextMB= "The Doomsday Gambit" | voyages1 = | adbefore1 = | adafter1 = | voyages2 = | adbefore2 = | adafter2 = }} External link * category:tOS comics